Hollow life
by Erixil
Summary: Song fic-Hollow life by Korn. Ron always thought Harry's life was all glammer, but the start of the 5th year, changes that. ONE-SHOT Dark tone


A little dark, but hey all most all my fics are, anyway I don't know if Ron would act like this, but it's my fic so he is!  
  
Disclaimer:Lyrics and the song 'Hollow life' belongs to Korn, and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and I'm making ZERO money off of this fanfiction.  
  
Note!- the lyrics go with Harrys life, as I see it(You can tell the dark fics are all about Harry when I write)  
  
"talking"  
'Thinking'  
  
Hollow Life  
By:catsiy15  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~  
  
Ron looked out of the Hogwarts express' window to platform nine 3/4, Hermione was reading a book on the other seat in the compartment. Harry was late, the Hogwarts express was going to leave in 4 minutes; but, the truth was Ron didn't care. He was tired in being Harrys shadow.   
Everything's about Harry, Harry, Harry, HARRY!'  
  
Beating the fall  
I can't help but desire of falling down this time  
Deep in this hole of my making I can't escape  
Falling all this time  
  
'Harry the boy-who-lived, fought He-who-must-not-be-named four times, beat a balisak, was the youngest seeker player, has a huge pile of money, gets good grades, practical Dumbledore's pet, was in the Tri-wizard tournament , and probably is the strongest wizard of all time!' Rons thoughts filled with dark thoughts, not even thinking about all the pain Harry had to go through.   
  
We come to this place  
Falling through time   
Living a hollow life  
Always we're taking  
Waiting for signs  
Hollow lives....  
  
The grey clouds above the train formed and brought cool rain down upon the world. Through the soft pitter of rain on the window and the water streaks on the window from the rain, Ron watched Harry walking slowly through the barrier.   
'Everyone will probably leap to him and ask questions of last years tournament.....and to make matters worse he won it!'  
  
Fearing to fall and   
Still the ground below me calls  
Falling down this time  
Ripping apart all   
These things I have tried to stop  
Falling all this time  
  
Ron watched Harry look into the sky, Harry was soaking wet. 'Where are his relatives....?'(Ron doesn't know about the Durslys, I mean the Durslys act like they do in my story 'Bloodly hands')  
  
We come to this place  
Falling through time   
Living a hollow life  
Always we're taking  
Waiting for signs  
Hollow lives...  
  
Harry's POV:  
I look up torward the sky and I fell the rain hit my face. My life is Hollow......nothing but a tool, that nobody loves. Everyone sees Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, freak, famous Harry Potter, the boy with the scar. Nobody sees just......Harry...........me. Everythings' happened to me, why god? Since the day I was born I was Harry Potter to everybody.....  
do this for the world, for my familly, sign this....but what about want Harry wants? Damn Dumbledore won't even tell me anything about me, my past, and whats becoming my present...............  
For the first time in years, I cry........ I feel the saltly tears drip down my face, mixing with the rain droplets. The others are proably wondering where Harry Potter is, the savior of the world.  
  
Is there ever any wonder why we look to the sky?  
Search in vane?  
Asking why?  
All alone?  
Where is God?  
Looking down?  
We don't know?  
  
I enter the compartment with Hermione and Ron in it. Hermione freaks at how late I'm. I don't put on my usual fake smile, I just sit down, soaking wet on the seat. Ron looks at me, what looks like jealously. Hermione asks where I was. I fully trust her, but Ron's been changing since we became friends.  
  
We fall in space,   
We can't look down,  
Death may come   
Peace I have found  
What to say?   
Am I alive,   
Am I asleep?   
Or have I died  
  
I lean closer to Hermione, and start explaining. "Well Hermione, I tell you." Ron's pretending not to listen, but I know he was. "I overslept this morning...."   
'Of corse, king of his house!' thought Ron   
"....because during the night I woke up with the 42th nightmare this summer, and I couldn't go back to sleep..........Oh I almost forgot I was up late during chores for the Durslys"  
  
(Wanting Peace)  
We fall in space  
(Wanting Peace)  
We can't look down,  
Death may come,  
(Something takes a hold of me)  
Peace I have found   
(Something takes a hold of me)  
I want to say my whole life,  
Am I asleep?   
We fall down.   
  
"42th Nightmare!" Hermione exclaims. I nod. "Thats an unusal number, since the count is about 31 nightmares per summer.........." Hermione's eyes widen, and Ron seemed to pale after hearing the nightmare story. "How did you get to Kings Cross then?" she asks  
"Well my uncle pulled me out my small bed this morning and threw my Hogwarts robes at me and dragged me to the car" Ron forgot to pretend not to listen now "I changed in the car, and when we got here, my uncle pushed me out of the car and sped off"  
  
  
We come to this place  
Falling through time,   
Living a hollow life,   
Always we're taking  
Waiting for signs,   
Hollow lives...  
  
"He pushed you out of the car!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes huge now. "Yes, it's okay I go through shit like that every summer, and school year.................so I guess I'm used to it........that's my life............." Ron and Hermione bothed paled. That'll teach Ron to cherish what he has, and not think he has a better life........... "Now all my Hogwarts stuff has to be picked up by someone, because I _had_ to leave it at my 'home', now please excuse me I'm going to sleep" Just then my somtach growled **really** loudly. The two looked at me "I'm just really hungry, the Durslys haven't feed me in a week......." I yawn and pass out. End Harry's POV.  
  
Is there ever any wonder why we look to the sky?  
Search in vane?  
Asking why?  
All alone?  
Where is God?  
Looking down?  
We don't know? [x2]  
  
Ron stares at Harry. 'I had no idea and I guessed his life was all glammer......when really it was hell............'  
For Harry death would be a blessing, but Harry will refuse to die till the man who reuined his life..........then death would be welcomed with opened arms, to end his hollow life.......  
  
We fall in space  
We can't look down  
Death may come.  
Peace I have found  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
catsiy15  
  
~first song fic----no flames  



End file.
